Some modern domestic kitchens include an appliance, such as a cooking range or cooktop, that has an electric or gas heat source such as an inductive, electric, or gas cooktop, a griddle, an internal heat source such as an oven or warming drawer, or other feature that requires ventilation. Various types of ventilation appliances have been provided for ventilating or filtering air in a kitchen, such as a traditional wall ventilation hood, a chimney ventilation hood, an island ventilation hood, an over-range microwave, etc. In some circumstances, such as a heat source being used for a cooking event being left unattended or unsupervised, there may be a risk of fire associated with the cooking event.